


Morning Delight

by glasswrks



Category: The L Word
Genre: Adult Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Note/Summary:</b> Here's the first story I've written about the characters, let's hope I didn't do too bad. It's a continuation of the scene where Bette and Tina are on the front steps to their house. From the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** January 20, 2004
> 
> **Revised:** February 9, 2007
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters from "The L Word," belong respectively to Ilene Chaiken, Showtime Network Inc., Viacom Productions, Anonymous Content and Dufferin Gate Productions. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.
> 
> **Special Thanks:** To my beta reader Asianscaper for taking the time to look at my story and making it better.
> 
> **Feedback:** Up to you. ETA MARCH 2ND 2013. Really it is. I do not normally write these kinds of stories simply because I don't think I'm very good at them. (Shrugs)

* * *

Bette and Tina waited until Shane had left before turning to one another and smiling.

"She's cute," Tina ventured as she leaned into Bette's shoulder.

"Yes she is," Bette replied still holding on to Tina's hand and bringing it up to her lips kissing it. "What do you say we head back in?"

Tina sighed to herself,  _'Well it was nice while it lasted.'_

She had enjoyed the quiet time they shared this morning; it wasn't something they had a chance to do lately.

What with the Bette's work with the gallery, trying to find a suitable donor, they never seemed to have time for themselves anymore. Tina had hoped that Bette wouldn't rush out so soon.

"Okay," she said resignedly, as she pushed herself up from the steps and grabbed her coffee cup.

"Hey," Bette called out.

Tina stopped at the top of the steps and replied, "Yeah?"

"What just happened here?" Bette asked.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

Bette stood up and shook her head, "I may not have said it often enough or even acted like it, but Tina..." Bette reached out and caressed her face. "You're more important, you're  _the_  most important person in my life..."

"You don't have to say..."

"Yes... I do," Bette replied, gesturing to the door, "Come on..."

Tina looked into Bette's eyes and saw a flicker of desire, "Are... you..." she said smiling at the implication the look gave her.

Bette nodded as she opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for Tina to follow.

Tina couldn't believe that Bette would blow work off like this.

Bette was driven to perfection, in all things. Having her put time aside – time Tina knew was at a premium was astonishing to her. She could remember moments when they first got together they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Yet the more Bette immersed herself into her position, the less Tina felt Bette cared that their intimacy had cooled off. Tina had to admit to herself she hadn't done much about it.

She loved Bette and having a child with her was important to her and all the details, the decisions she – they had to make were mind-boggling.

It wasn't to say Bette didn't love her, she did.

To put it simply: The drive wasn't there.

The all-encompassing need to have each other whenever the moment presented itself... wasn't there.

It became scientific.

It wasn't having sex for sex's sake any more, it became charts and temperature taking and seeing when was she ovulating.

If they were very lucky, there were heated kisses – a quick grope now and then, but they were too exhausted by the end of the day to do much more.

Eventually they put it off, always promising. "Next time."

Now it seemed as if "next time" was here.

And Tina wasn't going to let it slip past her fingers.

Tina stepped inside.

Bette closed the door behind them, and shut the rest of the world out.

Tina shivered as Bette's hand moved up and down her arms slowly.

"I love you," Bette whispered as she leaned forward and kissed the side of Tina's neck, tasting her skin. She continued her oral caress as they walked backwards through the living room.

"God..." Tina moaned as they entered the bedroom.

Bette grinned; they quickly discarded their clothes and fell back on the bed.

Tina loved feeling Bette's body beneath her, her leg sliding between Bette's. Tina looked down.

Bette reached up and brushed the strands of hair away from Tina's face, she held back for a moment, long enough for her to look into Tina's face. "I want you..."

"You have me," Tina answered, closing her eyes as she felt her breasts come into contact with Bette's.

Bette brought Tina's face to hers and kissed her – her tongue slipping through Tina's lips.

Tina's hands busied themselves caressing Bette. She smiled inwardly as Bette arched her back when she squeezed her breast. She kissed her way down Bette's neck, licking, nibbling.

She kissed between Bette's breasts, blowing warm air across her nipples, watching in silent satisfaction as they became hard.

"Ohh..." Bette gasped as Tina wrapped her lips around her nipple. She dug her fingers into Tina's hair, keeping her in place as she began to rub herself against Tina's leg.

Tina loved feeling Bette's hands in her hair, the squeezing, pulling, whenever she did something well. She kissed her way to Bette's right breast and was rewarded with a deep guttural "Fuck!" as she bit down.

"Ahh..." Bette gasped as she felt Tina's hand slip between their bodies, her legs opening as she gave Tina more room. She lost herself in the sensations coursing throughout her body.

Tina couldn't get over how responsive Bette was, which was evident in the way her fingers were bathed in Bette's essence. Tina could feel that Bette was aroused enough to slip a third finger inside. She was surrounded by Bette's warmth as she kept a steady rhythm, sliding in and out.

Bette kept gasping for air as her body began to race towards an orgasm. "Yes..." Bette cried out as her hips moved to keep up with Tina's insistent fingers.

Tina could feel the beginning of Bette's contractions around her fingers; she kissed her way down Bette's chest, sliding her tongue into her belly button, twirling inside as she curled her fingers and found Bette's g-spot.

"Tina!" Bette cried out as her orgasm finally hit.

Tina quickly moved her head down and used her tongue and mouth to bring her to yet another orgasm. She drank in Bette's essence, loving the taste, looking for more.

She had no idea how much time had passed or how many times she had brought Bette to an orgasm, she simply continued to use her tongue and fingers until she heard Bette's plaintive cry and finally stopped, but not before kissing Bette's clit once more.

"Shit!" Bette groaned, her body shuddering in response to Tina's talented mouth.

Tina smiled, "Sorry... couldn't help myself."

"You... you're trying to kill me," Bette managed to say as her throat was parched.

"No I'm not," Tina laughed as she kissed her way back up Bette's body.

"Yes, you are..." Bette replied.

"You always say that," Tina smiled as she rested her head on Bette's shoulder.

"Because you're always trying..."

"But..."

"What a way to go!" they echoed.

After the first time Bette had experienced multi-orgasms, something she had never experienced with anyone else, she accused Tina of trying to kill her. Tina had always shrugged it off, saying she wasn't, but "What a way to go."

Since that time, whenever Tina or Bette brought the other to orgasm time and time again, they said the same thing. It had become something of an inside joke between them.

"You know," Bette said as she cupped Tina's breast, loving the feel of it in her hand. "As soon as I catch my breath..."

"I can't wait," Tina replied.

"Neither can I."

The End


End file.
